1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical instruments and, more particularly, to a clip-over disposable assembly for use with a hemostat-style surgical instrument, such as a bipolar forceps, and methods of manufacturing a clip-over disposable assembly.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Electrosurgery involves the application of thermal and/or electrical energy, such as radiofrequency energy, to coagulate, cauterize, cut and/or seal tissue. Electrosurgical devices have been developed for a variety of uses and applications.
Generally, the electrical configuration of electrosurgical devices can be categorized in two classifications: 1) monopolar electrosurgical devices; and 2) bipolar electrosurgical devices. Monopolar electrosurgical devices utilize one electrode associated with a cutting and/or cauterizing instrument and a remote return electrode, usually adhered externally to the patient. Bipolar devices utilize two generally opposing electrodes of a tissue treating portion (e.g., end effector) of an instrument, wherein the electrical current is generally limited to tissue disposed between the two electrodes.
A hemostat or forceps is a surgical device configured to use mechanical action between its jaws to constrict vessels and is commonly used in open surgical procedures to grasp, dissect and/or clamp tissue. Some hemostat-style surgical instruments, such as monopolar electrosurgical forceps and bipolar electrosurgical forceps, utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrosurgical energy to effect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize, cut and/or seal tissue. By utilizing an electrosurgical forceps, a surgeon can cauterize, coagulate, desiccate and/or cut tissue and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding, by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied to tissue.
Monopolar electrosurgical forceps utilize one active electrode associated with the clamping end effector to deliver energy from an electrosurgical generator to tissue and a remote patient return electrode, usually positioned on the patient's thigh or back, to complete the electrical circuit between the electrosurgical generator and the patient. When electrosurgical energy is applied, the energy travels from the active electrode, to the surgical site, through the patient and to the return electrode.
Bipolar electrosurgical forceps utilize two electrodes, usually disposed on the inner facing or opposing surfaces of end effectors, which are, in turn, electrically coupled to an electrosurgical generator. Each electrode is charged to a different electric potential. When the end effectors are utilized to clamp or grasp tissue therebetween, the electrical energy can be selectively transferred from one electrode, through the intervening tissue to the other electrode.
In the use of many prior art electrosurgical instruments, cleaning and sterilizing is often impractical as electrodes and/or insulation can be damaged. It is known that electrically insulative materials, such as plastics, can be damaged or compromised by repeated sterilization cycles. To prolong the useful life of electrosurgical instruments, portions of an instrument may be disposable to allow the instrument to be used and sterilized a greater number of times.